


Alias

by ramblingfangirl



Series: Chain reactions [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Sierra the Decepticon Sympathizer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingfangirl/pseuds/ramblingfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper, a small, boring town that's home to one just as boring school, a "daily" newspaper which is never quite daily, and several Decepticon agents..</p><p>One of these things, is not quite like the others.</p><p>*Not abandoned, just on hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alias

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say that I got the idea for this AU thanks to the wonderful lizwuzthere!  
> This first chapter is set in the first episode with the dialogue between Jack/Sierra lifted directly from it. 
> 
> [Text message]  
> [[Comm message]]
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“I don’t think that would be a…very good idea…” The blonde started, unsure exactly how to respond to the offer. Sure, it was nice enough to be asked, and, theoretically, it may not be an entirely loathsome idea, but, in practice…

  
“I’d break someone Sierra.” They reminded their friend. That, was only one of the many, many reasons they could think of on why things would only end disastrously, but it did seem like one of the slightly more important ones.

  
“Come on, Alice! It would be fun! How about if I promise not to make you catch anyone?” Sierra grinned, seemingly having much more faith in Alice not accidentally killing anyone than Alice themself did.

  
“Sorry captain, but the answer’s still no. And besides, you don’t even need me! Your team wins every season!” Alice assured the red-head.

  
“That is, very, very true…hmmm...” Sierra paused, a smirk spreading across her face as she crossed her arms, in blatantly over-exaggerated deep thought. “Well, you could always be our mascot!”

  
Alice was 95% sure by this point that Sierra was just teasing them, but that percentage was still far too low for their liking. By 5%. Absolute certainty, after all, was always much appreciated.

  
They did, however not get the chance to ask for that extra clarification.  
[[PRIORITY MESSAGE: Autobot sighted within your immediate vicinity. Location and termination required, discretion of secondary importance.]]  
…  
…  
…  
WHAT!?!

  
Three. Years. It had been three years since the last Autobot sighting! Three years of silence, of hiding in this organic infested, Primus-forsaken, rock of a world, scavenging resources like scraplets! Three years of some relative, fragging peace!

  
It’s not like they hadn’t known this would happen eventually, of course. It was known throughout the ranks that there were still Autobots present on-planet. That, was the entire reason for their discretion.

  
Because the last time the walking scrap had shown themselves, the Decepticons had lost nearly all their tanks within MONTHS!

  
So, for them to show now? Here? With Megatron still gone, and an energon deposit so…

  
…The deposit. They must have found the deposit…oh no…oh no, oh Primus, the miners! Had anybody warned the-

  
No, no! Stop it! Alice scolded themself, shutting down that train of thought. Panicking was useless, it got nothing done and just wasted precious time.

  
A message directly from the Nemesis was a rarity, and not something to be ignored. Especially not now, especially not for the sake of _feelings_.

  
_Action now, reaction later._

  
“…Helloo? You’ve…stopped. Come on, I was only teasing! Funny as it would be to see you in a bird costume, I wouldn’t actually…Hey!!!” Sierra yelled, suddenly dragged along by the now sprinting blonde, frantically struggling to maintain her footing. “What’s the-?”

  
“Autobot, there’s an Autobot here.” Alice spoke, their voice betraying the same amount of emotion as would be usual for someone stating the weather, all the while widening their scanner’s range as much as possible, trying to pick up anything that remotely resembled an Autobot signal.

  
“Wait, what?! In Jasper?! What are they…scrap!” The cheer captain wasn’t stupid, coming to the very same conclusion her partner had, before she’d even finished talking. This was about the mine.

  
Cursing, she tried to remove her phone from its place, precariously tucked in her skirt. A much more difficult task than you’d expect, when you only have the use of one hand available, with the other being used to drag you at who-knows what speed!

  
Then there was the matter of actually using it to text, and while Deuce’s contact was easy enough to find, why oh why, did “U” have to be so fragging far dooooownn-

  
Got it!

  
[autbt sgted! b crful!]

  
Panic and rapid speeds never resulted in the most grammatically correct sentences, even for someone of Sierra’s texting “calibre”, but the message was out. The twins had been warned.

  
And it did not take long for a reply. Although…

  
Uno: [We know.]

  
Ever the monosyllabic, that Uno.

  
Although, considering that out of the two vehicons stationed within the town, the twins were both of them, Sierra had to admit that it wasn’t really that much of a surprise, them knowing before she did.

  
“Well, the twins know!” She told Alice anyway, unsure if they’d be aware of the fact. “But you still haven’t told me what we’re doing! Finding it? Running? These details are just that little bit important!”

  
“We find it, the twins kill it.”

  
“Well, thanks for that in depth elaboration of the plan! Now I feel sooo informed about how exactly we’re going to do that!”

  
What amounted to Alice scanning for signals while the two were running around Jasper, in a manner somewhat resembling that of particularly agitated headless-chickens, turned out to be the answer to that question.

  
If it weren’t for the fact that Jasper was hardly a sprawling city, then the task would likely have taken hours, days even, if it were possible at all.  
But Jasper was very, very small.

  
Alice: [[KO burger, parking lot. There’s a human with it.]]

  
They’d found it~

  
Uno: [[Keep it there! I don’t want it gone when we arrive.]]

  
_And to think, there I was, about to let it ride off into the sunset_ … Alice bitterly thought, although, considering the severity of the current situation, that particular thought was, very decidedly, not voiced. For now.

  
The question was though, just how were they going to prevent just that from happening? The second that bot got tipped off something was happening, it would bolt.

  
Unless…

  
Alice looked back at the human on top of the “bike”. An adolescent by the look of it, an adolescent who was blatantly, publically talking to said “bike”.

It looked like the Autobots had been making friends with the locals too, and stupid friends at that, stupid friends who would likely be much easier to distract than the scum they’re not supposed to know is sentient. And if they can distract them...

  
“Up for a game of distraction?” The blonde asked, still staring at the human, as if scared that it would vanish the second they looked away.

  
Sierra followed their gaze to the guy, that familiar smirk once again spreading across her face. “Oh please, what do you take me for? Of course I am.”

  
They were walking toward him before she’d even finished talking, with him too apparently enamoured with the bike to even notice, until:

  
“Are you talking to your motorcycle?”

  
“Motorcycle? Eh, uh, no! I-I mean yes, yes! It’s heh, it’s mine! But uh, no I’m not talking, well to you! I- I am…how’s things Sierra? Take ya for a, spin sometime?”

  
This was going to be so much easier than they thought.

  
Uno: [[Autobot in sight. Moving in.]]

  
_Just a few more seconds…_

  
“Yooou…know my name?”

  
“We’re in home room together! I’m Jack! Jack Darby?”

  
The name was vaguely familiar, but neither Sierra nor Alice had ever really paid much attention to him. Sierra only had a passing familiarity with him because they shared a school, and Alice only knew the name at all because noticing things was their job.

  
Uno: [[MOVE!]]

  
No that it mattered anyway. His time was up.

* * *

  
“Think they’re going to catch it?” Sierra questioned, voice wavering slightly, as they watched the twins drive off in pursuit of the bot.

  
“They’ve done it before.” Alice replied, better managing to keep their tone in check, but at the same time completely failing to answer the question.

  
“And the guy, was he like you?”

  
“No, I would have noticed.”

  
Silence followed after, neither really knowing what to say. It had been fine, in the moment, but now, now that the action was done, now they had time to think about what just happened, think about how they still didn’t know the fate of the deposit’s miners, think about how the Autobot’s had that annoying tendency to multiply, and the very real chance that the twins were about to get blindsided.

  
And neither of them were particularly fond of doing that.

  
So they’d just have to do something else.

  
_Action now, reaction later._

  
“Come on.” Alice forced a grin onto their face, as they gestured their friend to follow them back to KO burger. “The guy seemed stupid enough that I wouldn't be surprised if we found some 'bot contraband _hidden_ in here!” In reality, they very much would be surprised, their job was never, well, _almost_ never this easy, but there was no harm in looking.

  
“In here? I don’t know…” Sierra paused, glancing back again at where the twins had driven off, before slipping out her phone again, looking at the screen for any messages from either.

  
None.

  
So it looks like they’d just have to wait. They would get something eventually, they just had to wait, that’s all. Right? No harm in doing something useful while they waited, it’s just…she wished…

  
Sighing, Sierra looked up again, a fake smile already pre-prepared, along with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

  
But, she still didn’t put the phone away.

  
“…If I’m spotted in there, it might ruin my reputation.”

  
“Don’t worry, I’ll cover you!”

 


End file.
